King Frigid
King Frigid '(or just Frigid for short) is the King of Planet Fridge and is a very powerful Ice-jin. After his horrible childhood with Frieza and Cooler Frigid went rouge and started training his Ice-jin slaves. He is literally named after something being frigid, meaning very cold. 'Life Childhood As a child, Frigid was weaker than most Ice-jins. Frieza and Cooler bullied him becuase of how underpowered he was. Rage grew up inside Frigid's icy body. Teenage years As a teen, Frigid grew tired of Frieza and Cooler's taunting and slaughtered millions of Ice-jins. Frigid was overpowered by King Cold and sent to Planet Wheat. He then flew to Planet Frieza and kidnapped some Ice-jin children. He then destroyed all life on Planet Wheat and renamed it Planet Fridge. He then trained his enslaved Ice-jins. Adulthood As an adult, King Frigid trained enough so that he exceeded the powers of King Cold by millions. He saw decided he might as well practice and see if he was powerful enogh to conquer Earth and see if he was capable of taking over a planet, so he could control King Cold's planet. He met Goku and friends and challanged them to battle, after sensing their high power levels. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien Shinan are killed when Krillin's Destructo Disk was caught by King Frigid and used to chop Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien into bits. Frigid then absorbed the remains and transformed into his second form. Goku Jr. Chiezull, Seal, Chiaotzu, and Jay are then killed and absorbed allowing Frigid to transform once more. King Frigid then noticed he must absorb more people then there where infront of him. Frigid picked up Capsule Corp. and ate the entire building, allowing him to get to his Final Form. Frigid began destroying entire cities and wiped out many Humans. Goku then attacked Frigid, only to be punched into a building and nearly killed in one blow. Goku held on to Frigid's foot and Transmission Instant-Transmissioned him to Snake Way, were Frigid flew and chased Goku. King Kai saw what happened and ran along Goku as King Frigid began chasing the duo. At the end of Snake Way, Goku tricked Frigid into standing on Snake Way. Goku knew Frigid's massive size would cause him to fall into HFIL. Frigid fell on the prison and noticed Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold nearbye. Frigid began "killing" the Cold Family. Goku went to HFIL and with the help of Pikkon, Piccolo, and many scared villians attacked Frigid until he literally "died," due to falling into HFIL didn't necassarily kill him. 'After Death' After his death, Frigid was locked away with the 3 main enemies from Dragon Ball Z. Frigid was reverted back to his first form and was turned weaker than he usually was in his first form. He used telepathy to contact his minions and told them to set acourse for Earth. In his next appearence his minions come to Earth and steal the Dragon Balls and wish to go to HFIL and free King Frigid. After being freed King Frigid and his minions track down Goku. Goku easily kills Frigid and is then attacked by Frigid's minions. 'Minions' King Frigid enslaved the following minions: Pieza: Pieza is Frigid's best soldier and favorite minion. Papemont: Frigid's least favorite slave. Ice: Frigid's least favorite assasin. Cicle: Frigid's second favorite assasin. Glace: Frigid's favorite assasin and second best soldier. Unnamed Minions: Many unnamed minions are seen on Planet Fridge, usually Ice-jins. Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Frieza Category:Cooler Category:Goku Category:Transformations Category:Krillin Category:Tien Shinan Category:Yamcha Category:Chiezull Category:Goku Jr.